Sexual Attraction
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Hinata e Tsunade depois de uma missão... Fic feita em parceiria com Hatake Hitomi.


O time de Kurenai vinha chegando de uma missão rank B. Pararam nos portões da vila e despediram-se de Hinata, já que era a vez desta entregar o relatório à Godaime. Um pouco relutante, a garota de longos cabelos azuis se dirigiu à torre da Hokage.

"Ka-Kami-sama... V-Vou ter de entregar o re-relatório para a Go-Godaime..." - subiu as escadas e respirou fundo antes de bater à porta. Respirou quatro vezes até bater. -aguardou.

- Entre. - disse Tsunade de sua sala. Estava muito zangada, sua ninja favorita ainda não havia voltado de missão.

- B-Boa ta-tarde... Tsunade-sama... - a chuunin entrou na sala e fechou a porta devagar. Igualmente devagar, aproximou-se da secretária da Godaime, sempre olhando para o chão como se este fosse muito interessante.

- Hinata? - finalmente ela havia voltado - O que veio fazer aqui? - falou com seu habitual jeito mandão.

- Entregar o re-relatório da mi-missão... - ficou um pouco amedrontada, se bem que já estava habituada.

- Certo... Entregue-me então. - queria se aproximar mais da kunoichi.

Um pouco a medo, a chuunin aproximou-se da secretária e debruçou-se um pouco mais sobre ela para entregar o relatório à Godaime. Através daquela camiseta de rede dava para ver aqueles peitões que a garota já possuía, o que despertou a libido da mais velha.

Tsunade olhou ao lado e viu que Shizune ainda estava ali. Porém achava que a presença dela não seria necessária. Sobretudo naquele momento.

-Pode ir agora Shizune. - ordenou. -Chamarei se precisar de algo.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama. - a jovem fez uma reverência e, rapidamente apanhou seu material de trabalho, caminhando até a porta e saindo por esta.

Depois que viu Shizune sair, Tsunade esticou a mão para pegar o relatório de Hinata, e aproveitou para segurar a mão da menina.

- Tem algum problema Hinata? - lançava-lhe um olhar desejoso.

A garota ficou muito vermelha.

- Tem... Sim... - olhou para o lado, muito envergonhada. - E - Eu sinto uma dor na minha... Coxa.

- Vem aqui na minha frente e vou ver se posso te ajudar. - na verdade queria era outra coisa, mas aquilo apenas bastava por hora.

E a garota foi. Amava aquela mulher, mas a sua ingenuidade e inocência não lhe permitiam ver além do óbvio. E... Talvez a garota nem mesmo enxergasse o óbvio.

- H-Hai... - parou na frente da loira, bem próxima desta.

- Onde dói? - disse se sentando um pouco pra frente da cadeira e passando a mão pela coxa da garota.

- Eu acho que tem até uma marca... - a garota ficou pensativa. - Quer que e - eu m-mostre?

- Quero... Quero sim... - chegava quase a salivar de desejo em ver a coxa definida da kunoichi.

Já no auge da vergonha, Hinata despiu as calças, ficando somente de calcinha na frente da sua superior.

- É... Aqui. - apontou o local e esfregou lá a mão, como se quisesse aliviar a dor.

- Pelo que vejo está bem roxo. - realmente estava - Dói se eu fizer assim? - apertou fraco por cima do roxo.

- S-sim... - gemeu de dor. - O que eu... Posso fazer para i-isso passar?

- Eu sei de uma coisa que vai fazer passar rapidinho... - tinha pensamentos nada inocentes, muito pervertidos até - aproximou a boca e a mão da coxa, ficando assim com uma camada leve de chakra azul em torno da mão. Ergueu os olhos a menina - Posso?

- H-Hai... - o que a Godaime ia fazer. Hinata não tinha ideia, mas devia ser para o bem de si mesma.

Tsunade sorriu, e com o chakra que tinha na mão, foi até a coxa da menor. Passou a mão por ali fazendo uma leve pressão, não precisava encostar a mão, ela sabia disso, mas seria muito melhor se o fizesse. Aproximou a boca da coxa da menor e lambeu se deliciando com o sabor da carne dela, mordeu fracamente, não queria machucá-la, somente excitá-la.

- Hmm... - um fraco gemido abandonou os lábios da kunoichi. - Tsu-Tsunade... Sama...

Fechou os olhos pérola e ficou prestando atenção no que acontecia em sua coxa.

Tsunade tirou a mão da coxa da morena, já não precisava mais dela, a menina já estava curada. Mordeu e lambeu mais um pouco, até que parou o que estava fazendo e se levantou, ficando assim com o rosto na mesma direção do da garota.

- Já terminei... Se quiser já pode ir. - no entanto, desejava muito que ela ficasse.

- Já... Terminou? - no seu íntimo, Hinata ficou um pouquinho triste. Lembrou-se que podia estender-se mais um pouco e, muito timidamente, tirou o casaco e a camiseta de rede, ficando somente com o sutiã. Agarrou o próprio ombro. - A-Aqui também d-dói...

A Godaime sorriu, somente com os olhos via que ali não havia problema nenhum, mas se a menina queria brincar, ela entraria na brincadeira também.

- Nossa, pelo que vejo se machucou bastante... Mas nesse lugar, tenho um jeitinho mais especial para tratar... - não conseguia esconder o desejo estampado em seus olhos, cobiçava mais que tudo a kunoichi.

- Sé-Sério? - a garota estava muito encabulada e começava a esfregar as coxas uma na outra, sentindo-se muito quente ali em baixo.

- Hai... Mas pra isso... - abriu seu casaco verde, ficando apenas com a blusa clara que usava por baixo - Preciso tirar a roupa. Você se importa em me ajudar com essa camisa? Não consigo tirá-la sozinha!

A Hyuuga quase morreu de vergonha. Respirou fundo e, calmamente e com as mãos trêmulas, pegou na ponta daquela blusa e começou a puxar para cima, expondo assim, aos poucos, aquele pedaço de pecado que era o corpo de Tsunade.

Tsunade parou as mãos da Kunoichi e a olhou nos olhos.

- Desse jeito não Hina-chan... Mais... Contato. - queria levar a jovem à loucura.

- H-Hai... Hai... - a garota voltou ao que fazia. Enquanto com uma mão ia levantando a blusa, com a outra ia deslizando pela região abdominal da mulher e subindo aos enormes seios que esta possuía. - A-Assim?

- Quase... - passou a mão pelos seios da menina, tirando assim o sutiã e os apertando - Com um pouco mais de... Vontade... Força...

Um leve gemido deixou a boca da chuunin que, com aquelas carícias, estava deliciada. Ainda timidamente, mas já mais desinibida, a garota sentou-se no colo da Godaime, de frente para ela, e desapertou-lhe também o sutiã. Imitou a loira, tocando com igual vontade aqueles seios que lhe pareciam ser tão apetitosos.

- Isso... Assim mesmo... - se aproximou da jovem e lhe mordeu a orelha, sussurrando sensualmente logo em seguida - Posso te mostrar um dos meus jutsus de cura? Vai adorá-lo...

- Hmmm... Tsunade-sama... - Hinata remexeu-se um pouquinho no colo da Hokage e olhou-a nos olhos. - Quero s-sim... O-Onegai...

- Pois então se levante minha linda... - apertava pela ultima vez naquele momento os seios fartos da jovem - Te mostrarei com o maior prazer.

Devagar, a menina levantou-se daquele lugar tão bom. As suas mãos apoiaram-se nos ombros de Tsunade. Mal se aguentava em pé, suas pernas tremiam de excitação.

- A se-senhora tem uns... Seios muito go-gostosos... E-eu acho.

- Achas? Pois vai ver que são sim... Mas agora tenho algo muito melhor para te mostrar... - aproximou a boca da calcinha de Hinata e com os dentes, a rasgou inteira, jogando os trapos pra longe. Deliciou-se com a visão que teve - Como és bela Hina... - aproximou a boca mais uma vez, mas agora sobre a coxa. Lambeu o lugar e mordeu de leve, enquanto com uma mão passava pelas nádegas deliciosamente arredondadas de Hinata e a outra ia aos poucos abrindo o resto da vestimenta.

- Tsunade... Sama... Não o - olhe o-onegai... - a garota ficou muito envergonhada com tal atitude da sua chefe, mas não fez nada para se afastar. Apesar da sua inocência, Hinata queria muito estar daquele jeito com Tsunade. Queria fazer muitas coisas com ela. Queria e tinha, pois já estava com muito tesão. - M-Mais... E-Eu quero ver esse ju-jutsu...

- É algo muito simples... - riu - Quase igual ao que fiz anteriormente em sua perna, mas... - juntou chakra na mão - É aqui em baixo. - colocou sua mão sobre o sexo dela, fazendo assim o chakra entrar em contato com a pele. Sabia que aquilo era delicioso, principalmente pelo tipo de chakra que estava usando.

- Hmmm... Ahh... Go... Daime... - uma das mãos da garota passou a acariciar os longos cabelos loiros da mais velha, como que instigando-a a fazer algo mais. - I-Isso é... Muito gostoso... Demo... Não pode fazer com... Com... Com a sua boca, onegai?

- Calma menina apressada... - mordeu a barriga dela - Logo terá o que tanto desejas... - se ergueu um pouco de sua cadeira para poder tirar o resto de sua roupa. Agora estando completamente nua, levou uma mão ao seu sexo e começou a se tocar, gemendo baixinho por isso... Mas queria mesmo era ver Hinata gemer, então intensificou mais os toques na pequena - Está gostoso Hina? Ahh...

- Muito, Godaime... - olhou para a loira e conseguiu não gaguejar. Tudo isto porque, devido à excitação, tinha perdido grande parte da vergonha que sentia. - Hmmm... Isso está... Realmente... Muito gostoso... Ahhhh...

- Se acha que está gostoso... - sorriu safadamente - Vai achar mais gostoso agora... - tirou a mão do sexo da garota e puxou sua perna para ficar em cima da cadeira, fazendo assim Hinata ficar vulnerável. Aproximou a boca e com a língua lhe lambeu o clitóris - És deliciosa sabia... - lambeu mais uma vez - Muito deliciosa...

Jogou a cabeça para trás. Como a sua chefe era safada! Ficava ainda mais gostosa a fazer sacanagens daquelas.

- Hmmm... Mais... Explore bem lá... Dentro com a língua... - as suas mãos agarraram os seus seios e começaram a massageá-los. - Onegai... Tsunade-sama...

Tsunade então deu uma risada e fez como lhe foi pedido, lambeu languidamente, cada toque que sua língua dava naquela região tão sensível da menina a fazia se excitar mais. Sugou usando um pouco de força, sentindo assim Hinata estremecer. Logo voltou a lamber, mas dessa vez com algo a mais. Havia colocado um dedo dentro do sexo da menina, vendo que ali era apertado. Muito que provavelmente ainda era virgem.

- Ahhhhhhh... Que gostoso... - moveu um pouco o quadril, fazendo o dedo ir mais fundo. - Tsunade-sama... Eu quero você... Eu quero... Hmmm... Dar-lhe prazer... Também...

Continuou a mover o quadril, deliciando-se com aquele dedo. Olhou um pouco desesperada, o sexo da sua superior e sentiu muita vontade de chupar aquele local, provar o mel de Tsunade, fazê-la gemer de prazer...

- Agora não... Primeiro quero que goze na minha boca... - voltou a lamber, só que dessa vez bem mais rápido, sabia que estava no lugar certo e que daquele jeito iria levar Hinata à loucura, ela iria gozar logo. Inseriu mais um dedo, e mexeu os dois com a mesma velocidade com que lambia... Freneticamente.

- Ahh... Ahhh... Tsunade-sama... - moveu o quadril mais rápido, acompanhando os movimentos da loira. Hinata iria gozar logo, não conseguiria evitar. - Minha... Deusa... E-Eu v-vou... - o orgasmo foi atingido e uma sensação deliciosa percorreu todo aquele corpo gostoso da Hyuuga. - gozar...

Tsunade se deliciou com aquele liquido peculiar lhe invadindo a boca, continuou a lamber, querendo mais e mais. Assim que sentiu a menina fraquejar, a segurou e trouxe de encontro a si, tomando assim sua boca para um beijo caloroso.

- Gostou minha menina? - massageava os seios fartos de Hinata, os lambendo um pouco.

- Amei... - puxou a mulher para se beijarem novamente. As suas mãos acariciaram o corpo da Hokage e, quando chegaram ao sexo desta, dois dedos entraram naquela cavidade tão quente e gostosa, começando a investir lá. - E isso? É gostoso?

- Aahhh... H-hai... - não conseguindo se segurar mais, arqueou o corpo. Fechou os olhos. Sentir Hinata a tocando era deliciosamente erótico, sempre havia desejado aquilo - Eu quero mais... Aahhhhhh...

- Eu vou dar gostosa... - estocou com mais força, querendo roubar a sanidade da loira. Meteu com mais gosto, enquanto a sua boca se ia deliciando com os seios grandes. - Quando... For gozar... Apenas avise... Aí, eu vou lamber e chupar muito, farei a senhora gozar na minha boca...

- Porque não chupas agora? Aaahhhh... - sabia que daquele jeito não aguentaria por muito tempo, e queria sentir a língua da kunoichi logo em si, ansiava por aquilo.

Hinata sorriu com a ideia. Baixou-se e chupou o clitóris da Godaime enquanto ainda a chupava, deliciada com aquele lugar.

- Que... Gostosa... - tirou os dedos e meteu a sua língua, indo o mais fundo possível. Mexia em todas as direções e chupava o sexo da amante, querendo logo o momento em que esta gozaria. - Hmmm... Hmmm...

- Ahhhh... Gostosa... É você... - abria mais e mais as pernas, queria sentir aquela língua atrevida em todo seu sexo... Segurou os cabelos de Hinata os puxando fracamente. Cada vez que a língua da Kunoichi passava pelo seu ponto G, sentia como se um raio lhe passasse pela espinha. Aquela sensação era divina, igualmente a Hinata.

A chuunin segurou firmemente as coxas deliciosas da Godaime e aprofundou mais as carícias que fazia no sexo desta. Às vezes chupava e mordia o clitóris, mas depois voltava novamente àquele lugar mais quente, explorando-o com a sua língua. Aquele elogio era música para os seus ouvidos.

- Hmmm... Tsunade-sama... Goze na minha boquinha...

- Hai... Ahhhh... - se ajeitou um pouquinho melhor para poder assim sentir a boca da garota mais e mais, a cada lambida ia até o céu e voltava. Estava deliciada com aquilo, nunca imaginou que a kunoichi fosse ser tão experiente. Agarrou mais fortemente os cabelos dela, estava a um passo de gozar .

-Ahhhh... Hina... Eu vou... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... - gozou intensamente na boquinha pequena de Hinata.

Com o maior dos agrados, a garotinha deleitou-se com o gozo da sua amante. Ficou lambendo o sexo desta por mais um longo tempo, até que a Godaime se acalmou. Quando parou, ficou bastante ruborizada. Levantou-se e afastou-se um pouquinho.

- G-Gomenasai, Tsu-Tsunade-sama... - olhava o chão, estava com muita vergonha do que tinha acontecido. - E-Eu não sei o que deu em mim...

- Não se preocupe minha linda... - puxou ela para seus braços a acariciando - Eu adorei... E você?

- E-Eu também... - encostou a cabeça no ombro da loira e suspirou. - A senhora é muito go - gostosa...

- Você também pequena... - a abraçou mais forte e cheirou seus cabelos - É uma delicia...

- Tem uma co-coisa que e-eu preciso d-dizer... - ficou muito mais encabulada, não tinha a certeza de que seria capaz.

- Pode dizer... Não tenha medo. - na verdade quem tinha medo era Tsunade, se fosse o que ela estava pensando...

- A-Ai... Sh-Shiteru! - escondeu um pouco mais o rosto.

- Oh! - Tsunade nada iria dizer, não amava a kunoichi, apenas a desejava... Mas sabia que logo aquilo se resolveria.


End file.
